I thought you were dead
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: When Mako breaks up with Korra. Days later when he finds out Korra has gone missing even worst dead! His feelings for her are getting stronger. Will Mako and Korra get back together or will Mako never find her? Takes place in Book 2 ep 5. This is the way I wanted to happen in ep 5 of Book 2. *MAKORRA*


**Korra kicked open the door. A rage of anger came on her face.**

"**You ratted me out to the president?" Korra asked while angry. **

"**Korra. Let me explain" Mako started to say. **

"**Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?" Korra asked.**

"**Listen. President Raiko asked me a quick question. What was I supposed to do?" Mako asked.**

"**You betrayed me and my family!" Korra yelled as she kicked Mako's desk with her air bending as it fell on the floor. **

"**Enough! Look. I have a job to do. I can't stand here worrying about you making a big mistake" Mako said with anger on his face. **

"**I have a job to do too. But you're always in the way of me getting it done!" Korra called out.**

"**Well. Since were both busy with our jobs. Maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Mako yelled. Korra had a sad look on her face. **

"**So. What? Are you breaking up with me?" Korra asked.**

"**Yeah. I guess I am" Mako replied as he looked at Korra. Korra had tears in her eyes as she walked out of the room. Lin Beifong walked in the room and saw Mako's desk turn over and a lot of papers on the floor. **

"**What the flamo happened here?" Lin Beifong asked?**

"**I broke up with the avatar" Mako replied. **

"**You got off easy. You should have seen Air Temple Island when Tenzin broke up with me" Lin Beifong said with a smirk. Mako turn his desk over as he put it back where it was. He put the papers back on his desk. Mako looked where Korra walked out of a minute ago. What the hell even happened? None of this was supposed to happen. His anger was out of control and he broke up with her because of his anger. He broke Korra's heart. He didn't mean too. Korra was really stressed out about what happened at the south. He knew what she was going through and he broke up with her anyway. She was right he did betray her. He didn't want to tell the President what Korra was planning to do. But he had no choice. He couldn't lie to the President. Or he would have been fired. He wouldn't care if he got fired. Korra means more to him then a stupid job. But he hated lying. It's one of the things he hates. And he really hated breaking up with her. He felt terrible about it. Him and Korra had been through a lot together. Going with her to face Amon. And helping her rescue her father. He was always by her side when things were difficult for her. But this time he wasn't there for her. He didn't try to calm her down. All he did was yell at her. How could he yell at the girl he loves? It was his own mistake. She has no idea how sorry he's feeling right now.**

**~Meanwhile~**

**Korra was taking a small boat to the Fire Nation. A tear fell off her face. All of a sudden water had hit her boat. Desna and Eska were water bending on the water. **

"**You ruined my wedding!" Eska yelled as she water bended to hit her boat but missed. Korra water bend to hit them but they both dodge out of the way. Desna and Eska got close to Korra. **

"**No one steals my Bolin!" Eska yelled as she water bended hitting Korra's boat. Making her fall in the water. Korra went in the avatar state as she bended water and shoot fire at them. Both of them dodge her attacks. One of them water bended making Korra fall in the water once more. Korra got out of the water as she bended the water around her. Desna and Eska were waiting for her to make the next move when something was swimming and glowing in the water. Desna and Eska looked at each other and backed away with their water bending. Korra wondered why they backed away. A big dark spirit got out of the water. Korra was shocked as it started attacking her. Korra tried to do that move Unalaq did on dark spirits. The dark spirit almost turn yellow when it hit Korra. Korra was about to hit it witch her water bending but it came after her. Both the dark spirit and Korra were gone. **

"**The avatar's dead. Father wanted her alive. He won't be happy with us" Desna said.**

"**It wasn't our fault that dark spirit killed her. Come on. Let's get out of here" Eska said as they both water bended away. It soon got dark. Mako walked to his apartment for the long day at work. He got the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He put the keys back in his pocket and open the door. He then closes the door as he sat down on the couch. Bolin walked in Mako's apartment.**

"**Hey. Mako. Wait. Are you ok?" Bolin asked as he notice his brother had an upset look on his face. **

"**No. I'm not ok. I feel like a mess. I broke up with Korra. She got angry that I told the president what she was planning to do. I had no choice. He asked me a quick question. I couldn't lie or I would have been fired. And I wouldn't really care. I mean I love being a job but Korra means more to me then my job. I just hate lying to people. I'm going to apologize to her tomorrow" Mako replied. **

"**I guess Korra didn't tell you. Korra left for the Fire Nation. She left because she needed someone to help her with the south" Bolin said. **

"**She left for the Fire Nation? Did she say when she's going to be back?" Mako asked. **

"**No. She just told me and Asami she was going to the Fire Nation. She didn't say when she was going to be back" Bolin replied. **

"**Great. Now I'll have to apologize when she gets back" Mako said while very disappointed.**

"**If you're sorry. Then why did you break up with her?" Bolin asked.**

"**Because my anger was out of control. I knew what she was going through. But I wouldn't listen and broke up with her. I want to apologize to her and hope to get back together with her. I never felt this way for anyone before. I really love her. I didn't feel this way when I was with Asami" Mako replied. **

"**You love her that much? Then I hope Korra forgives you. I know she loves you as much as you love her. I hope it works out between you two" Bolin said with a smile. **

"**Thanks bro" Mako said and smiled. **

"**No problem. Well. I have to go. Varrick wants me to work on the mover. I don't know when I'll get some sleep. See you later" Bolin said as he left the apartment. Mako couldn't stop think about Korra. **

"**I wonder if she's at the Fire Nation now looking for help. She just left and I miss her already. Whatever she's doing. I hope she's save" Mako said to himself. Days have gone by. It's been three weeks since Korra left for the Fire Nation. She hasn't come back yet. Bolin, Asami and people in Republic City were getting very worried that maybe something happened to the avatar. Mako was the most worried about her.**

"**What if she got badly hurt and was bleeding to death? I know she's the avatar. But what if she was all along and she was fighting a lot of people or dark spirits? What if one of them killed her? No! I hope that doesn't happen. I couldn't apologize to her if that were to happen" Mako said in his mind. He was still thinking about her as he walked in the police office building for work. He was about to sit in his seat as one of the other male cops was about to run outside. **

"**Everybody. There's a big meeting outside!" He called out. Everybody ran outside. Mako was wondering what the meeting was about as he stepped outside. There were a lot of people so it was really crowded. Mako saw Unalaq and also Desna and Eska.**

"**What the hell is Unalaq doing here?!" Mako asked himself. **

"**As you know. I now control the south. What I'm about to tell you is very shocking news. Avatar Korra is dead" Unalaq said. A lot of people had sad and scared looks on their faces. Mako's eyes widened.**

"**She's what?" Mako could hardly speak. **

"**My son and daughter saw avatar Korra get attacked by a dark spirit. Then her and the dark spirit both drown in the water" Unalaq said as he left without saying another word. All the cops got back to their jobs but for Mako. He was just standing there. Almost like he was frozen. He kept hearing Unalaq's word in his head. **

**Avatar Korra is dead**

**No. She couldn't be dead. The last time he saw her was when he broke up with her. He wanted so badly to apologize to her. And now he could never apologize to her. A small tear came down his cheek. He brushed it off with his finger. His true love was now dead. And he couldn't stand it. He would never have the chance to get back together with her. He would never see her sweet smile that he always loved. He would never hold her in his arms and they would never kiss ever again. He couldn't go back to work. He was too upset finding out the one he had loved with all his heart was now dead. He watched as Unalaq was about to get on the ship back to the south. Mako was out of control. He send a fire ball right at him. Unalaq knew his fire ball was coming as he dodge his attack. Rage was on Mako's face. **

"**You! You're a terrible person. Betraying your brother just so you could become chief. You put Korra's parents in jail. Korra's father was almost killed. You just used Korra to open up that portal. How dare you ruin her life!" Mako yelled. **

"**I remember you. You were always with Korra. Were you her boyfriend?" Unalaq asked. **

"**Yes. I was. The name is Mako. How dare you do this to her! I swear I'll…. **

"**You'll what? Kill me? I don't think you have the guts to" Unalaq said. Mako almost fire bended to kill him but he stopped himself. He shouldn't be the one to destroy him. It should be the avatar but she was dead. **

"**That's what I thought. You don't have the guts" Unalaq said with a smirk.**

"**I can't. Korra should be the one to destroy you. I won't believe she's dead. I'll find her. And if she's alive I hope she kills you after everything you done to her and her parents" Mako replied as he walked away. Mako walked to where Bolin was at. He was about to act on his mover as Mako walked up to him.**

"**Hey Mako. Why are you not at work?" Bolin asked while confused. **

"**I left because I was too upset. There was a meeting outside with Unalaq. He said Korra was dead. Desna and Eska saw her get killed by a dark spirit" Mako replied. **

"**Oh no! That can't be. Mako that means you'll never apologize to her. Mako. I'm so sorry" Bolin said.**

"**No. I'm not going to believe she's dead. I'll find her whatever she is. I'll apologize to her once I find her. I'll need a ship" Mako said. **

"**You want a ship. I'll get you a ship" Varrick said.**

"**I won't believe she's dead ether. Oh great. Thanks Varrick. Sorry about your mover" Bolin said.**

"**No problem. And it's ok. I'll do it when you get back" Varrick said. Bolin and Mako went to Asami's company and told her what was going on. **

"**Korra is dead? Oh my" Asami said as she put her hands on her face. **

"**Well. Mako thinks she's still alive somewhere. We're going to get on one of Varrick's ships to try to find her. You want to come?" Bolin asked.**

"**Sure. Korra's my friend after all. My company is going slowly anyway" asami said as she stood up from her seat. Asami, Bolin and Mako ran outside. They walked up to the ship as the caption began to sail off.**

"**I'll see you soon. Korra. Please don't be dead" Mako said to himself.**

"**Meanwhile~**

**On a small Island in the Fire Nation. A lady about the age of 25 was talking a walk around the Island. She was wearing a brown sun hat with a red flower on it, She wore a short sleeve Fire Nation top, wore a long Fire Nation skirt and wore red sandals. Her hair was in a long ponytail. While she was walking she notice a person was laying down on the sand. She gasps and ran to them. It notices it was Avatar Korra. Korra open her eyes and saw the young lady staring at her. **

"**Where am I?" Korra asked. She never seen this place before. Was she on some Island? **

"**You're on my Island home in the Fire Nation" She replied.**

"**I'm in the Fire Nation? Good! I can get some help I uh…" Korra said as she felt weak.**

"**Is something wrong?" she asked.**

"**I feel weak because I haven't ate in a long time" Korra replied. **

"**Oh. Don't worry. I'll help you" She said as she helped Korra up as she walked with Korra to her house. Korra seat down on a chair next to a table. **

"**My names Natia. Don't worry. I'll feed you so you'll won't feel weak anymore" Natia said as she put a lot of delicious food on the table. **

"**Nice to meet you. Natia. Just call me Korra" Korra said as she started eating. **

"**Ok. Then Korra it is. So Korra. How did you end up on my Island?" Natia asked.**

"**Well. I was attacked by a dark spirit. But I don't remember how I got here" Korra replied. **

"**I see. When I found you it scared me because I thought you were like dead. It would have been terrible if the avatar was dead" Natia said.**

"**Well. I'm glad I'm not dead. My parents would be so upset. Tenzin and Pema. And Meelo, Ikki and Jinora. Asami and Bolin. But I'm not sure if Mako will" Korra said. **

"**Who's Mako?" Natia asked.**

"**He was my boyfriend. He broke up with me and it's all my fault. I got so angry at him because he told the president of Republic City what I was planning to do. I needed some help with the south. So I was going to go behind his back" Korra replied. **

"**You were going behind his back? Korra. That's very bad. You shouldn't have gone behind his back" Natia said with a frown. **

"**I know. I should have never thought it. No wonder Mako broke up with me. I was being such a jerk. I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I don't think he would care if I was dead. He loves me but after what I did I don't think he will anymore" Korra said while upset. **

"**Korra. If Mako loves you then I'm sure he's worried sick about you. Maybe his anger got to him and he didn't mean to break up with you. If he truly loves you. He would be upset if you died" Natia said trying to calm her down. **

"**Thanks Natia" Korra said as she looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark.**

"**Um. It's really late. Do you mind if I stay the night?" Korra asked. **

"**Sure. Of course you can stay for the night. I don't mind at all" Natia said with a smile as she gave Korra a sleeping bag and a pillow. Korra was about to get in the sleeping bag as she stop and looked out the window. She wondered how long she's been away. She realizes how much she misses Mako. She knew she's been such a jerk to him. She shouldn't have gotten so angry. Mako was just doing his job as a police officer. Her home in the south was in danger and she took it out on Mako like it was his fault. She felt awful about the way she's been treating him. He was being such a nice boyfriend to her and she was always yelling at him. She's not sure if he will forgive her or not. Because she's sorry what she did. She wondered if he notice she was missing. Even if he did. Would he care or not after the way she's been treating him? But just like Natia said. He would if he truly loves her. And she still loves him very much. He's the only one for her. Her heart only belongs to Mako. She stop looking out the window as she got in the sleeping bag and fell asleep. It was in the middle of the night. Mako couldn't sleep. He was still very worried about Korra. His feelings for her were getting stronger and stronger. So strong that he couldn't even sleep. He was outside of the ship looking around for Korra. Bolin saw that his brother was not in bed. He got out of bed and walked outside. He saw Mako just standing there staring at the ocean. **

"**Mako? What are you doing up this late?" Bolin asked. **

"**I can't sleep. Korra might be out there somewhere" Mako replied. **

"**Mako. You have to get some sleep. We will look for Korra in the morning" Bolin said. **

"**No. Once Korra is found then I'll sleep. Now leave me alone" Mako said with an anger voice. **

"**Mako. Please" Bolin said as he touches his brother on the shoulder. **

"**Fine" Mako said as he listens to his brother and went inside and fell asleep. Soon it was morning. They were now in the Fire Nation. **

"**We looked everywhere for Korra. We don't see her anywhere. Maybe she really is dead" Asami said. **

"**No! We just need to keep looking. She's not dead!" Mako called out. **

"**We give up. We looked for Korra for hours. We don't see her anywhere" Bolin said trying to calm him down but it didn't work. **

"**How can you two give up on her? It's like you don't care about her at all anymore!" Mako yelled while very angry. **

"**Mako. We care about Korra too" Asami said with a frown on her face. **

"**Well. Not as much as I do. I love her. And I won't stop until she's found" Mako said with a very serious look on his face. **

"**I never seen my brother so upset over a girl before. He was upset when Tarrlok took her that time. But this time Mako's feelings for her seem have gotten stronger" Bolin told Asami. **

"**I understand. He never felt this way when he was with me. He must really love her" Asami said.**

"**He does" Bolin said back. Mako saw a small Island. He saw a lady with a Fire Nation outfit on. He notices the lady was talking to someone. He realizes it was Korra. Mako's turn into a very happy smile. He was so glad to see his love not dead. **

"**Korra's on that Island!" Mako called out. Asami and Bolin gasp. The caption heard Mako and he moved the ship right for the Island. **

"**Thanks for letting me stay the night. Natia" Korra said. **

"**You're very welcome. Korra" Natia said and smiled. **

"**I better get going. But I don't know how I'm going to get off this Island" Korra said while confused as she heard a loud honk. She looked up and saw a ship right for the Island. The ship got for the island. Mako looked at Korra then he ran out of the ship. He took a minute to catch his breath. He came to Korra and hugged her. She was shocked by his sudden hug. **

"**Mako?" Korra said while confused. Tears became in Mako's eyes. Korra heard him crying.**

"**Why are you crying?" Korra asked.**

"**Because I thought you were dead. Unalaq told everyone in Republic City that you were dead. Desna and Eska saw you and a dark spirit went in the water. I guess they both thought you drowned. I couldn't control myself. When I heard Unalaq said you were dead I lost it. My feelings for you have gotten stronger. I almost killed Unalaq with my bending. I stopped because you're the one that should destroy him. I also couldn't sleep because I was looking for you. Trying to find you" Mako replied. She can't believe Unalaq told everyone in Republic City that she was dead. Making all those people worry. She can't wait to kick his butt after all he did. But also she can't believe Mako was that worried about her. He almost killed Unalaq for her. He couldn't sleep because of her. And he was crying right now for her. **

"**Mako. Were you on this ship looking for me all this time?" Korra asked. **

"**Yes. Well. Asami and Bolin came too. But going on the ship to find you was my idea" Mako replied. **

"**Mako. You were really that worried about me?" Korra asked. **

"**Yes. I was" Mako replied as he nodded. Tears were still in his eyes. Korra frowned. **

"**Mako. I need to apologize to you for the way I acted. I was such a jerk to you. I took it out on you like it was your fault what happen to the south. I'm so sorry Mako. Will you forgive me?" Korra asked.**

"**Korra. Of course I forgive you. I'm the one that also has to apologize. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to break up with you. My anger got to me. Will you forgive me too?" Mako asked. **

"**Yes. I forgive you. My anger got to me too" Korra replied. **

"**I missed you so much" Mako said while upset. **

"**I missed you too. Mako. So much that I thought about you before I went to sleep" Korra said with a smile as tears also became in her eyes. Mako bend down and gave her a kiss on her lips. The kiss showed how much Mako missed her. And so much love he had for her. Korra closed her eyes as she was kissing back. They slowly left each other's lips. They both smiled at each other. **

"**Does this mean were back together?" Korra asked.**

"**What do you think?" Mako asked as he smiled. **

"**I'm thinking yes" Korra replied as she smiled back. **

"**I'm so happy for you two" Natia said.**

"**Thank you. Natia" Korra said.**

"**Korra! Were glad you're alive!" Bolin called out as him and Asami hugged her.**

"**I'm glad too. Thanks for everything. Natia" Korra said.**

"**Your very welcome. Take care" Natia said with a smile. **

"**I will. Bye!" Korra called out as her and the others went back to the ship. The caption of the ship began to sail off. **

"**I'll stop Unalaq" Korra said in anger. Mako walked over to Korra.**

"**I know you will. Because you have me by your side" Mako said. He wrapped his arms around her waist. **

"**I love you" Mako said.**

"**I love you too" Korra replied. Mako once again bend down and kissed her lips. Korra closed her eyes and kissed back again. They continued to kiss. And so the two lovers have gotten back together. Korra was going to stop Unalaq and she'll do that with Mako by her side. **


End file.
